1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and an account-settling system using the facsimile apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for automatically ordering expendable supplies or the like, through the Internet, and performing electronic settlement of accounts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art relating to such a facsimile apparatus and such an account-settling system is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 4-151765) that is entitled “Method for Automatically Ordering Expendable Supplies by using a Facsimile Apparatus.” In this method, the facsimile apparatus performs inventory control on expendables. When numbers of the expendables in stock decrease, the facsimile apparatus automatically makes orders for the expendables. More concretely, the facsimile apparatus comprises an expendable management information storage section, a remainder number management control section, and a slip creating section. The expendable management information storage section stores expendable management information which includes the name of the expendables, the present number of the remainder, the ordering start-up number of the remainder, the ordering information and the like. Whenever the expendables are exchanged, the remainder number management control section subtracts the number of the expendables exchanged, from the number of the remainder, then compares the difference with the ordering start-up number of the remainder. If the difference is equal to the ordering start-up number of the remainder, the slip creating section creates an order slip. The order slip is transmitted to the supplier of the expendables. Thus, an order of the expendables is automatically executed.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 7-87212) discloses “Facsimile Apparatus”. This facsimile apparatus comprises detecting means provided in the printer section. The detecting means detects the amount of expendable such as toner, which remains in the printing section. When the detecting means detects that the expendable has run out, a communications section dials the telephone number of the supplier that has been previously registered by an operation section. The supplier is thereby automatically informed of a fact that the expendable has been used up in the facsimile apparatus. This makes it unnecessary for the user of the facsimile apparatus to perform an inventory control of the expendable. Further, it is possible to prevent from bringing about hindrance to the operation such as the reception because the expendables run out.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 7-239825) discloses “Method of Informing Status and Network System Using the Same”. In this technique, when toner runs out in a copying machine, the copying machine transmits data indicating this fact into a network. A facsimile apparatus connected to the network receives the data, creates an order slip for toner, and transmits the order slip to the facsimile apparatus having a predetermined destination address through the public line. In this technique, the facsimile apparatus may be replaced by a computer and the printer connected to the computer. In this case, the display on the computer may display the message informing that paper sheets are out of stock. In this technique, because the expendable can be automatically replenished, the user need not perform an inventory control on the expendable.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 4-265060) discloses “Facsimile Apparatus”. This facsimile apparatus comprises a sensor, a memory, and an order-issuing section. The sensor detects a near out-of-stock of an expendable. The memory stores the data representing an order for the expendable and the telephone number of the supplier of the expendable. The order-issuing section extracts the data about the order for the expendable and transmits the data by facsimile when the sensor detects a near out-of-stock of the expendable. This facsimile apparatus has an order-issuing button, which may be pushed to transmit an order for the expendable that is almost out of stock.
As described above, when the expendable is fount to be almost out of stock, an order slip is sent to a maintenance center or an agent, demanding for the replenishment of expendable. In the margin transactions carried out by using credit cards and debit cards, the maintenance center or the agent, i.e., the seller, receives the card information recorded in a card, which represents the number of the card and the validation period thereof. Then, to ascertain the validity of the card, the seller inquires for the bank, the credit sales company or any other finance company. If the card information recorded in the card is valid and correct, the seller settles an account.
Recently, more and more sellers have opened shops (virtual shops) in the Internet, conducting electronic transactions in the virtual shops. At the virtual shops, small-scale businesses and individual users can buy expendables directly from the seller, without entering a maintenance contract with the maintenance center or the agent. As a result, an outlet on the side of the seller is expanded and a procedure on the side of the buyer are simplified.
The conventional facsimile apparatus described above only has the function of creating an order slip for the replenishment of expendable and the function of transmitting the order slip to the maintenance center or the agent. No accounts can be automatically settled by way of the facsimile apparatus. When the maintenance center or the agent receives the order slip from the facsimile apparatus, they must confirm directly with the telephone or the like to the buyer. Conversely, the buyer must telephone the maintenance center or the agent to demand that the center or agent should settle an account as soon as possible. Both the seller and the buyer have to spend much time to settle an account. To make the matter worse, the reception of an order and the settlement of an account may delayed in some cases due to human factors. This results in a delay of delivery of the expendable, which ultimately extends the non-operating period of the facsimile apparatus.